rise of reach
by joshua0701
Summary: spartans don't die they just go missing in action. so you think... but what really happens to them


THE AWAKENING

Fred: All red team take a banshee and run for it.

RED TEAM: yes sir!

?: this is my memory?

Josh: CRAP AN ELITE!

?: I remember this!

Josh punched the elite in the face forcing the elite to bend over, then josh kneed the elite in the face followed by a knife to the throat killing the elite.

?: I remember now. I'm Joshua; Spartan 029; specialist UNSC forces Deployed to destroy a covenant super carrier, this... is me? leaving with the cruiser on a banshee?

Josh jumped in to the banshee and through the nuke in the hanger.

Fred: Josh move your ass!

Josh: moving sir!

Josh's memory: NO TAKE OUT THE AIR DEFENCE! THE AIR DEFENCE!

Josh manoeuvred the banshee better than he ever had before

Josh: sir the air defence will tear us up!

Fred; just keep going

Josh: sir I thin-

a plasma AA hit Josh's banshee.

Josh: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GOING DOWN!

Fred: JosH? JOSHHH!

KAHBOOOOOOOMMM!

Josh's memory: the nuke. The fucking nuke went off and the mass EMP just had to happen didn't it

Fred: Dammit coms are down!

Oni: F-Fred D- R-ad

Fred: On our way home sir!

ONI: Good!

Josh's memory: so you just FUCKING LEAVE ME!? YOU BITCH!? WHAT THE FUCK!?

YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!

Meanwhile under the canopy of trees

Josh: COUGH KACK SPLUTER, Fuck that hurt!

Elite: Look a fallen demon hahahah

Josh: yeah well FUCK YOU

Josh tried to move his leg but there was nothing to move.

Josh: N-NO! NO! FUCK! SHIT PISS CUNT ARSE ASS TITS SEX FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Elite: my General squad and I are about to become royal guards

Josh: y-you think

Elite: You still try why don't you j- !

The Elite looked at him in disbelieve he was standing on one leg with perfect balance.

Elite: The Fuck Are You?!

Josh: Spartan 029 – josh service tag S029 current objective kill all hostile

The elite walked up to him and signalled his squad to follow him.

10 Elites

4 Hunters

20 Jackals

50 Grunts

Josh: even with one leg this'll be easy!

Elite: HMPH! ATTACK HIM

The hunters were the first to fire their fuel rod cannons followed by the grunts needlers, The jackals fire their carbines and the elites fired their plasma rifels.

Josh: too slow

In a blink of and eye he was gone

Elite: Where-!

The elite stopped talking

The general elite turned around

General Elite: kren what's -!

the elites body was on the floor as was Josh's armour

then the hunters fell all four at once not by gun fire not by swords no by explosions! :)

General elite: he fast but predictable

The general elite fired a shot

josh felt a sharp pain travel through his body from his leg

Josh: crap both legs gone

his left leg was already gone but now his right leg was hanging on by a thread.

Josh: well then best end this quickly

Josh flew out of the bushes and with a single grenade blew up half the jackals and grunts

he took a carbine and killed 3 elites within a matter of seconds

The general elite appeared behind Josh and sliced his back with an energy sword

Josh collapsed on to the ground

Josh: shit, well it couldn't go on for ever

General elite: you fought well spartan. Shame you were a pity human.

Josh: you were smart, shame you were a stuck up elite

General elite: "were" hahahaha "were?" hah i'm the on who will walk away from this!

Josh: no you wont

josh quickly took out a target locator and aimed at the general elite.

General elite: you ….you …..YOU INSOLENT SHIT!

Josh: yeah I know... I know

the mac blasts came down and blew the entire area to particles...

Spartan: Joshua

Service tag: S029

Birth: 2511

Death: August 30th 2552

Details: Joshua was then on the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_, in complete brevity untilCovenant forces appeared above Reach. During the Fall of Reach, Joshua was assigned to Fred's team and designated as Red Three. As he and Fred descended to the surface of Reach, their Pelican, Bravo 001, was shot down by air artillery. Joshua attempted to activate the auto pilot of the Pelican, but all of its computer systems had been destroyed.[1] Joshua was, however, able to slow the vessel down enough so that the Spartans could make a "hard landing"; or jump out of the Pelican and land directly on the ground.[2]

Once he landed, Joshua found a Sniper Rifle and was the first Spartan to arrive at ODG Facility A-331, and spot Charlie Company. He then radioed Fred and the Spartans were able to regroup at the facility. Fred then ordered Joshua to recon the area. Joshua was the Spartan who spotted a Covenant landing zone and patched the image through to Fred using hisCOM.[3] Joshua, Fred, and Kelly then piloted Banshees toward the Gravity Lift of the Covenant cruiser and threw aFury Tac Nuke into it. However, as the Banshees neared the lift, Covenant fired their Plasma Cannons at the Banshees, hitting Joshua's Banshee. He was last seen trailing smoke and losing altitude just before the Fury Tactical Nuke destroyed the area.[4]

Fred tried to radio to Joshua, but received no response.[5] The EMP given off by the nuke could be the reason why he received no response. He is currently listed as MIA and is assumed to be dead. He is one of the few Spartans to actually be MIA. ( info halo wiki )

...

YEAR: 2556

?: open it.


End file.
